Scooter to the Rescue
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Scooter's little sister has been kitnapped. And in the process of trying to stop it, both Bosco and Twilight have been badly hurt, with his parents unable to act, Scooter takes the task into his own paws and sets off to rescue her. Sequel to The Misfits.
1. Chapter 1

It was night time, but the lights inside of the house made it bright enough to be day. Amanda sat at the kitchen table, sipping from a cup of coffee, occasionally she'd glance towards the living room, where six Pokemon sat, chatting wildly in their natural language. She looked at the larger four.

The first one she looked at was Tripod, the Manectric. He had first came to live in her house when he was an Electrike. Tripod had lost his leg as a pup when a bicycle had backed up over his right hind leg. Around six months after Amanda had taken him in and Bosco had returned to stay, Tripod evolved into a Manectric. And now he was a three legged Manectric.

The next Pokemon was Claire, the Persain, Claire had been the Meowth who had everything that a stray could want, she had once lived in a mansion, with a rich little girl who fed her and doted upon her with expensive gifts. But Claire had hated being spoiled inside the lonely empty house, she wanted freedom, so she had done everything in her power to get kicked out. And eventually one of the butler's had had enough, dumping Claire in the pound and taking another Meowth home to replace her. Later on, the Meowth had lost half of her tail in the process of saving a young Eevee from getting hit by a truck, the accident also left her with a bad limp due to the damage her right hind leg had taken in the crash. Claire, like Tripod, also evolved six months after coming to live with Amanda, but there was a certain dismayed expression on her face when she first looked at her evolved tail, for it was still only half a tail.

Claire and Tripod were mates, they had had seven pups and kits already. At the moment Amanda's sister was taking care of them, that way Claire and Tripod could spend a few days without all the stress.

Next to the couch was an Umbreon, the one who had amazed her. This Umbreon's name was Bosco and he had been an escape artist for years, ever since he had been kicked out of his home for biting his owner's child. He had never meant to hurt the kid, the boy was a puller, always yanking on his tail or tugging on his ears, and one day, Bosco couldn't stand it anymore. So he bit the kid, and lost his home as well. From then on he had depended on his instincts to keep him alive. It was later on during one of his many trips to the pound when he suddenly decided to become an escape artist. Later on he formed a group with Claire, Tripod and many other Pokemon. Tripod had came up with the name, "The Misfits" and because that was what they were, Bosco accepted the name. Bosco had never intended to settle down, even after everyone else had found a home he merely went from pound to pound saving more Pokemon and helping them find homes. But over time he returned to Amanda's place, due to an irresistible need to see Twilight, Amanda's Spoink. And when he finally confessed his love for her, he decided he'd finally stay.

Amanda smiled and took another sip of her coffee, her gaze settled on the last Pokemon. One was a Spoink, this Pokemon had not been taken in like the other Pokemon, no this Pokemon had been a gift from her deceased father, she'd been given a grey and black egg not long before her father died of a heart attack. When the egg hatched she was surprised to see a little baby Spoink, and from there the rest was history. Needless to say that Twilight was Amanda's translator since the human couldn't understand Pokemon speech very well. Twilight was Bosco's mate and the Spoink had given birth to two little Spoink, Umbreon hybrids.

The first born was Scooter, a brave and adventuress grey-furred, curly-tailed Eevee, Scooter loved his parents and often ended up bragging about how great his dad was. At the moment only Scooter's nose and tail was visible, as the Eevee lay watching and listening to his parents and their friends as they talked.

The second kit born was a small, tan furred, green eyed female Eevee named Amethyst. Amethyst got her name from the small purplish stone that she was born with, the stone sits right in the center of her forehead. Amethyst, or Ames as she was called was curled up beside her mother. Ames was only five weeks old, while Scooter was almost three months older than her.

00

Amanda stands, stretching her arms and yawning, she sets the cup in the dish washer and heads to the living room, turning off the kitchen lights as she leaves the kitchen. "You guys stay up if you want to, I'm going to sleep. Night guys." she says, and walks past the living room, to her bedroom. Everyone says 'goodnight' and 'sleep well' and although Amanda doesn't understand much of the Pokemon language, she smiles and nods. Shutting the door behind her, Amanda lays down and dozes off, her blue-ish green eyes shutting.

000

Meanwhile...

Outside of the house a shadowy figure sat hidden beneath the shade of a tree, it was looking down at the house below. _That's right, turn out the lights human, go to sleep. As for the others... Well deal with them soon. And then when we do, we'll..._

"Cinder, I've checked everything out, I know every room and what's in it. The Pokemon, they're in the living room." A voice said, snapping the shadow out of its sinister thoughts.

"Where are you, Stealth?" it asked.

A red stripe bobbed up and down before the rest of Stealth's body became visible. The Kecleon saluted. "Right here." He replied, a slender tail thrashing behind him like a whip, making the air sing. The Kecleon stood a few feet away from the figure, barely visible, but the figure saw him clearly as though it were day.

"Very well, now then... Where's Dusty?"

"Right here, Cinder!" A voice called as a Sandshrew appeared from a hole in the ground. "What's up? You ready for me to go yet?" the shrew asked, with a cocky smile.

Cinder took a deep breath, "Tell me Stealth, is the floor closest to them tile, carpet, or wood?"

"Well," The Kecleon began, "the one closest to them is the kitchen and that's tile."

Dusty scoffed, "I hate tile, it's hard to be sneaky when your claws make loud clinking sounds!"

Cinder turned to the male. "Are you saying you can't do this then?" it asked, eyeing the Sandshrew in a challenging way. Dusty shook his head. "I can do it! ...It will just take longer."

"Oh great, more waiting." Stealth said and rolled his eyes, "I really hate waiting."

"Quiet you. I will not tolerate it if you screw this mission up!" the figure growled out and approached the smaller Pokemon. Stealth began to shake, the large body of a female Ninetales loomed over him. "You mess up this mission even the slightest bit and you won't see the sun rise tomorrow, you got that?" she asked, teeth bared.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Uh, Cinder," Dusty said softly, almost in a meek way.

"What?!" The female snapped.

"M-may I start digging now?" the Sandshrew stammered.

"Yes, but don't forget, it has to be big enough for me to get in as well as you."

Dusty nodded and then disappeared in a shower of dirt, all that was left was the hole in the ground.

"Remember, The boss wants us to bring her back the Umbreon's kits." she said and then grinned a sinister grin.

00

Claire yawned, "It's getting late, me and my short little tail should be going to bed soon." she said, scowling at her tail.

"If it will make you feel any better," Tripod began, licking the side of the Persain's muzzle. "My tail is even shorter and it's crooked too!"

"Thanks, Tripod."

"Anytime, Claire."

Bosco nodded. "Well goodnight, me and Twilight and the kids will be going to sleep soon anyway." then he grabbed hold of the curly tail that was peeking out from under the couch. He pulled Scooter out from under the couch and then said, "Now Scooter, tell Claire and Tripod goodnight."

The grey furred Eevee hesitated but smiled and said. "Goodnight Claire, goodnight Tripod."

"Well goodnight to you too, Scooter."

And then they walked towards the corner of the room near Amanda's room, While Bosco picked up Amethyst and carried her to the opposite corner across from Tripod and Claire. Settling down he felt Twilight and Scooter snuggle up close beside him.

"Twilight?" He asked.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"Would you turn out the lights?"

"Sure thing." And then using her psychic abilities, the Spoink flipped the light switch off.

And soon, everyone was asleep.

0

A few hours later...

A soft clinking sound made Scooter stir, not wanting to stay where he was he scurried over to the couch, choosing to lay there instead, then he drifted off to sleep once more.

Little did he know that had he kept his eye opened for just a little while longer, he would have heard the sound of kitchen tiles sliding and breaking apart. And then he'd of seen the snout of a Ninetales sniffing the air right before retreating back into the hole from whence it came from.

Backing a ways the three began discussing the plan, Cinder was the first to speak, "Stealth, you go up and take a look around. See if you can find the kits we're after." she said. The Kecleon nodded, slowly paling until only the red stripe on his belly remained, he then wrapped his tail around his waist, hiding the stripe.

The only sign he'd left was the soft pitter of his feet. The footsteps faded, and then ceased as Stealth stepped foot into the living room, he walked over to the Manectric and Persain, instantly realizing they could pose a problem. A sneeze from behind him caught his attention and he saw an Eevee shift in its sleep. _A kit! _he thought, racing back to the hole.

When he was out of sight he returned to normal.

"Well, were the Umbreon's kits there?" Asked the Ninetales impatiently.

"Yes, at least, one of them is, I didn't see the other. Dusty, go get some sand for a Sand Attack, there's an Electrike and Persian up there." The Sandshrew looked at Cinder who nodded and then he dashed off. When he returned, the Ninetales made a nod, "Okay, here we go, let's get in and get out! And try to keep it quiet."

The three Pokemon went up and into the house, paws being extra careful not to scratch the tile. Dusty stepped over towards Tripod and Claire, ready to get the two out of the way should they move or wake up. Stealth kept a watchful eye on the human's door, in case she woke up.

Cinder stretched and then waltzed over to the sleeping forms of Bosco, Twilight, and Amethyst, her eyes focusing on the Eevee, "Only one is here... oh well, we only need one." She wasted no time reaching down and picking up the kit by the scruff of its neck, the Eevee wiggled as Cinder's teeth closed around the back of its neck.

Backing away, The Ninetales accidently stepped on a small curly tail. Scooter yelped and shot upward, waking up Tripod and Claire.

"Plan B, plan B!" She said through a mouth full of fur.

Dusty waited until the eyes of Claire and Tripod opened, and then he hurled sand into them, kicking the two in the ribs before running for the tunnel. Cinder was already moving to leave as well when Amethyst woke up. Struggling and screaming she began to cry. Cinder dropped the kit in surprise, right before a black blur lunged at her, "Stay away from my daughter!"

Bosco then bit down on Cinder's snout, the Ninetales yelped and jumped back, almost throwing Bosco from her muzzle. But not quite.

She threw her head down, Bosco's body hitting the floor as he lost his grip, the Ninetales then grabbed the Umbreon by his tail and threw him across the room, smirking when she heard a yelp and then a whine. Turning she went to grab the kit she'd dropped when a small black torpedo came at her, Stealth lunged at the Spoink, grabbing it by the tail and swinging it around above his head, then, he sent Twilight flying into a nearby wall.

"Thanks, Stealth." Cinder muttered, quickly picking the squirming Amethyst up again once she'd regained her composure, "Let's get out of here!" she said and leapt into the hole, Stealth followed suit, turning for a brief second he smile, "Say goodbye to your kit, Umbreon. She's coming with us now!." And then he was gone.

A small pair of eyes watched the trio leave, small grey ears droop sadly, and tears fall from the Eevee's eyes while he began to cry. _I'll find you little sister, I promise. _he thought to himself and sniffed. Scurrying over he nudged his father, "Dad, wake up. Ames she's... Gone." Then the kit ran over to Amanda's door and started scratching.

A few seconds later Amanda opened the door. "What's wrong. Scooter?"

"Eevee eeve! (They took my sister!)" He replied and Amanda flipped the light switch up, bathing the living room in light.

"So what's the pro- Oh, my Goodness! What happened?!" Amanda shouted, looking at the destruction that surrounded her.

00

"Hurry up Stealth, we gotta run, the truck is parked on the other side of this hill, let's go!" Dusty shouted, his small yellow body dashing ahead, he saw Cinder waved a few Willow Wisps back and forth, the signal to open the back of the truck. Two humans ran out and opened up the back of the truck, Dusty, Cinder, and Stealth jumped into the back. The humans then closed the truck and got into the front, gunning the engine before driving off.

In the darkness of the truck Amethyst whimpered...

* * *

Heh, don't know why, this idea has been manifesting in my mind for awhile, so now I've gone and acted on my idea, tell me what you think of it so far. Yeah, this is a sequel to The Misfits, so go read that first in case you haven't already.

The Pokemon don't speak englesh, there's just no use for translating when they are able to understand each other perfectly. Their speech is translated whenever they are talking to people.

Not much to say except...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came and the sunlight shining through a window made both Bosco and Twilight groan and wipe at their eyes, both were bandaged up.

"Ugh, what hit me?" The Umbreon said and coughed.

_"Actually dear you hit the wall, not the other way around, of course I hit a wall too..." _Twilight said in response, then both of them looked at each other as they remembered last night's events.

"Oh no, Amethyst!" Bosco shouted.

_"M-my baby... They took my baby."_

The door was pushed open and Claire walked in, Tripod came in next, both had their heads bowed. Scooter walked in next, his whole body trembling as he sobbed, the poor little Eevee looked very depressed at the loss of his sister.

"Listen, we are so very sorry, that Sandshrew, he caught us off guard and then blinded us." Claire said, gazing at her paws.

_"Don't be so sorry, you had no way of knowing what was going to happen before it had happened. Besides, you did your best." _The Spoink said and then she teared up.

Amanda walked in next, "Well, I called my sister, seems nobody tried to take the kits while they were there, she says that she'll be here in a little bit with the little fellas, so we can keep an eye on them in case the thieves decide to steal anymore of the kits." A car honked. "That must be her, I'll be right back."

0

A few minutes later seven little Electrike/Meowth hybrids crowded inside, they had not heard of the incident so they frolicked and played with each other without a care in the world. Scooter stayed off to the side, not really wanting to talk or play.

One pup broke away from all of its fellow siblings, heading toward Scooter's position.

"Hey, Scooter, what's wrong?" A voice that suddenly made the Eevee feel even sadder asked.

"Oh, hey there Frict." he said, lifting his brown eyes to meet the Electrike pup's eyes.

Frict was the second oldest of Claire's offspring, he looked like a full blood Electrike, but he had a black zigzag stripe instead of yellow ones. Scooter knew how much the Electrike adored his younger sister, in fact, the Eevee even knew one of Frict's most sacred secrets: The Electrike pup had a huge crush on Amethyst.

"Hey, where's Ames at, she sleeping somewhere? I saw this pretty flower the other day and I know she'd love it, its a beautiful yellow colour. So, where is she?" He asked tilting his head.

"Uh, err, well, you see..."

"Come on, out with it! Spill the beans!" Frict said and gave a nudge with his nose. Frict was an impatient pup, always rushing in and never hesitating on whether he was going to get hurt or not in the process.

"Ames was kit-napped by three really strange Pokemon, alright! She's not here, they took her!" Then he started crying again, "They took my little sister..."

Frict stood there, thunderstruck. "K-k-kit-napped, Ames? No, no, no, no, no! Not Amethyst!" he said whining. Then he snarled, "They won't get away with this,"

Scooter sniffed, "How so, my mom and dad are too hurt to do anything and your parents have to watch over their kids so they can't go chasing after those kit-napping Pokemon."

"Well then, I'll just have to take matters into my own paws." Frict said, and Scooter almost laughed out loud, same old Frict, he'd never get anywhere if he didn't start thinking things through.

The Eevee shook his head, "What can you do? You're just a pup like me, we're too small and young to go after them ourselves..." Scooter froze, a grin coming to his face. "Or are we?" Frict cocked his head, "Ooh, Scooter's got a plan, what are we going to do?" The Eevee whispered softly into the Electrike's ear, "Here's the plan..." He said and tugged the Electric out of hearing range so their parents wouldn't overhear them.

00

Amanda held the telephone up against her ear, she was talking to Officer Jenny. "What?! What do you mean you can't be chasing after a missing kit?" She said and Bosco shared a worried look with Twilight. "Oh, so there's been an outbreak of robberies? What?! Fires too! And you say that all you know about the offender is that it's a Ninetales... Hm, why would a Ninetales steal all that stuff? Okay, I guess you do have your hands full. Sorry to bother you, thanks for the info about that Ninetales. But still, could you at least make a note to look for the kit later on? You can? Good, thank you." Amanda hung up, she sighed and leaned against the wall.

Bosco whined, he had watched Amanda pace back and forth across the living room for so long and now, even the police couldn't help them at the moment.

"Poor Ames... I'm sorry I failed to save you..."

_"Don't worry hon, we'll find a way to save her." _Twilight replied, patting Bosco on the shoulder.

"No! She's probably crying for us right now... Why, why did they take my little Amethyt?!" Bosco said, tears forming in the corners of his red eyes.

_"I don't know why. But the real dilemma is that neither of us are well enough to go after her."_

Bosco 'hurrumph'ed, "I bet I can manage enough strength to-omph!" The Umbreon groaned, he had tried to stand up and walk to the end of the bed when, his legs gave out from underneath him. "Well," he sighed, his ears drooping. "Maybe not."

00

"Okay, so here's what we do, we both wait until dark, then, late at night we sneak out the doggy door together and track down my little sister. You are with me, correct? You won't chicken out, right?" Scooter asked.

"Of course not! Amethyst is probably ten times more scared right now, I've got to be brave, for her." The Electrike said and Scooter nodded. "You are a true friend."

Then Scooter began to think about the problem he'd failed to say, how would he get his sister back the Pokemon? They were bigger, stronger and meaner than he was. His mind pondered this, a pensive pool of thought. _I can't just wing it as we go... We'll just have to train along the way._ he thought, rubbing a paw against his head.

"Something wrong?" Frict asked, eying the Eevee suspiciously.

"No," Scooter replied, "I was just thinking."

"You think too much sometimes." Frict said, flashing a rather toothy grin.

"Hey! you know very well that it's my brilliant plans that end up saving your hide every time you mess up." The Eevee replied, tackling the Electrike and tussling around with him. They both rolled under the couch, laying on their sides panting for breath.

Suddenly Scooter got quiet, his ears drooping and his tail between his legs. "This is where I was sleeping when they first came in, I woke up when the Ninetales stepped on my tail." He perked up instantly, "But we're going to get her back, right Frict?" he asked.

"Of course! We both care about Amethyst too much to simply stay home and wait."

"Frict, where'd you go, pup? Come on, it's time for lunch." Tripod said, and the Electrike pup scurried out from under the couch and went running up to his dad. "There you are, hungry yet?" The Manectric asked, nuzzling the pup, before walking off. "Come on, let's go eat." he said. Frict nodded and looked back, his eyes twinkling that adventurous twinkle that he occasionally got in his green eyes. He mouthed the words. 'See you tonight' and then he went into the kitchen with his father.

Scooter stretched out, yawning widely before sniffing the air. "Bacon!" He yipped, scurrying towards the kitchen. Upon stepping foot inside he saw Tripod and Claire, eating and watching their seven children frolic and play. He saw something catch his attention, turning he spotted the place where the gaping hole had been in the floor, it had been covered up, all the dirt swept away and a large plank of wood was screwed down to the floor, Amanda would call somebody to redo the tile later.

He dipped his head down, drinking from the water dish. Watching as Amanda walked in and smiled weakly, she went over and patted Tripod on the head. "It's a good thing you guys aren't too badly injured." she said, turning to scratch behind Claire's ears, the Persain looked up and purred at the attention.

Amanda went to the table, picking up a dish with some bacon and Poke-chow and then another that held some water. She went towards the room where Bosco and Twilight were at.

He whined as he grabbed a piece of bacon from his dish and chewed on it half heartedly. He saw that Frict wasn't very interested in his food either. _Well, we won't get to eat food like this after we're gone, I should eat up, we won't get another chance to eat this well until we get back. _With that thought he started eating his food faster, finishing it as quickly as he could.

Frict seemed puzzled, but he too ate as much food as quickly as he could. He'd always known that Scooter was the brains, while he was the brawn. So if Scooter did something strange, he usually had a good reason for doing it.

he looked up at his father, "Can me and Scooter go play now?"

"Sure thing, Frict. If it's okay with your mother, right Claire?"

The Persain nodded, "Alright, run along now Frict." she said and gave him a motherly nudge with her nose.

The Electrike woofed a 'thank you' and took off, tackling Scooter and grabbing the Eevee's grey ear. "So, how do we go about getting past all of the others?" he asked, tugging Scooter's ear.

"Well let's cross that bridge when we get to it." The kit replied, batting a paw at his best friend's legs, knocking the Electrike off balance and making him callapse atop his furry grey body.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, trust me, I've got it all figured out." _Well, most of it anyway... But I'm not giving up, one way or another I will rescue Amethyst._

000

Meanwhile in an area far away from Amanda's house...

A truck slowly drove uphill, occasionally hitting a pothole every once in a while, each time the truck bounced a growl escaped the throat of a Ninetales that was riding in the back.

"Damn lousy drivers, have to hit every bump in the road." Cinder growled out. Her red eyes glowing in the dark and making her look demonic.

A small Eevee whimpered and trembled in fear as it tried to make itself invisible, tried to think of a way to escape from the Pokemon. It was backed up in a corner as far away from the others as possible.

"Dusty, Stealth, one of you two better do something to get that brat to quiet down, I'm sick and tired of its whining. So either shut it up, or I'll take my anger out on you two."

"Yes ma'am!" They both shouted, fearful of the female's wrath.

Stealth approached the Eevee kit who glanced around wildly in the pitch black darkness unable to see anything around her. The Kecleon leaned down and reached a hand out, touching the Eevee's head, "Hey now, you need to calm down little on-" he was cut off as Amethyst sunk her small teeth into his arm, causing the male to bite back a shriek. "Get her off of me, get her off!" he yelled and Dusty scoffed, "Typical." he said, rolling his eyes.

Stealth glared at the Sandshrew. "Oh yeah, I bet you can't do any better."

Dusty growled and stepped over to the Kecleon, grabbing Amethyst and prying her off from Stealth's arm. He held the Eevee out away from him by her sides so that as the kit struggled, she could not harm him. "Hard to believe that you made it this far." Dusty snorted. The kit stopped squirming and Dusty brought her closer. "See, all it takes is patienc-" he stopped right as Amethyst's claws dug into his nose, biting back tears the Sandshrew started screaming in pain, releasing his hold on the Eevee only for it to continue to scratch at his snout viciously before running into another corner and started trembling once more.

Stealth snickered and then barely dodged the shrew's incoming fist.

"Stop it both of you or I'll show you what I do to those who bicker with their fellow team members." Cinder said, her red eyes glaring angrily at the pair, her nine tails glowing at the ends as she prepared to send a volley of Willow-wisps at the two.

Stealth immediately froze, and Dusty began taking deep breaths in order to calm himself down.

"Very well, now then, out of my way." Cinder said, pushing the two off to the side as she made her way to the cowering kit, her red eyes narrowed as she gazed down at Amethyst. "Now listen, you behave yourself or I'll make sure that you will find this trip unpleasant. And don't think that just because you are a kit that I'll take it easy on you, and nobody else will either. So what are you going to do? 'Cause if you keep misbehaving you'll find this whole ordeal very _very_ unpleasant."

The Eevee stared up at the Ninetales, her whole body quivering as she tried to understand the fact that they would not hesitate to hurt her. What kind of Pokemon were they? She shuddered and nodded her head weakly.

"F-f--fine, I'll behave, just don't hurt me." Amethyst squeaked, her green eyes fearful as they began brimming with tears.

"Good, now what's your name little one?"

"Amethyst." Came the meek reply.

"Well then Amethyst, my name is Cinder." The Ninetales said, her red eyes gleaming viciously in the darkness.

* * *

Not the best chapter, but trust me, the next one will have some action. I will try to keep each chapter around the same length. Each capter will be around two thousand five hundred words, just so you know.

Disclaimer: I do _not _own Pokemon, but if I did I would totally be happy. However, I do own the characters mentioned in this fic and the plot.

Oh my goodness! I just found out that school starts for me in two days. -Starts hyperventilating-

Anyway be sure to...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was night time, and everyone curled up to sleep, Claire and Tripod made a ring around their children, so as to protect them better. While Scooter lay between Bosco and Twilight.

As soon as his parents were asleep the Eevee's eyes opened, he slowly stood up. Careful so as not to bump either of his parents, he padded away from their sides. As soon as he was in the clear he went to the door and waited on Frict, eager to leave before they got caught.

Frict waited a few more seconds until he too was up and tip-toeing his way around and over his tightly knitted siblings, barely keeping his balance as he high stepped over each of them, he was almost out when a kit stirred in its sleep. He didn't notice it however.

Then, Wispy, the third oldest yawned and caught him in action. She quickly grabbed his leg in her mouth, jerking Frict back. The overly furry tan Meowth narrowed her eyes and whispered. "Where are you going big brother?"

"Me and Scooter are going on an adventure, you stay here and don't tell mom or dad, alright?" He whispered back, giving her a pleading look.

The Meowth chuckled, "Ah, whatever. If it means I get to have your share of breakfast." She replied with a slight hiss. The Meowth's voice always made a hiss whenever she pronounced an 's' like some sort of snake.

Frict nodded, "Sure thing." he said humoring her, he was glad his sister wasn't totally awake otherwise she would have been much more argumentative about him leaving. Wispy was the one who almost always started the fights, and she usually finished them as well. "Just let go of my leg, please?" He said pleading.

Wispy released her hold on him, and Frict leaped over Claire's tail, running to catch up with Scooter. "Good luck, Frict." The Meowth said softly before yawning and dozing off to sleep once more.

The Electrike softly snuck off, he quickly met up with the Eevee.

Shuffling his feet in anticipation he asked, "Are you ready, Scooter?"

"As ready as I can be, Frict." He replied, his tail swaying back and forth nervously.

"Good, let's go then."

And then they exited the house via the doggie door. They reveled in the joy of sneaking away, running and frolicking under the moonlight they sniffed the ground in hopes of finding a scent, "This way." Frict said, nose to the ground.

They made their way past many houses, and up a hill, when they came down the other side they saw one of the many dirt roads that cars drove along. "Aw man, they drove the rest of the way, now what?" Frict said groaning.

"Hey!" Scooter shouted, as he sniffed at the four different tracks left by four separate vehicles, he paused and sniffed one pair a couple of times before placing his paw down on them. "Let's follow these tire tracks."

Frict looked up and sniffed the tracks, "You're right, we can't just give up now!" He then ran ahead, Scooter following after the Electrike. As they went on, they recognized the path as one they'd walked along before. All of a sudden Scooter shoved Frict into a bush. "Sh, that's Aqua and Marine's lake, they are always out around this time taking a nightly swim." The Eevee kit said holding a paw over Frict's mouth.

Sure enough a splash rang out and then a second splash as two Azumarill broke the pond's surface and began to swim around. "How'd you know that?" Frict whispered in surprise, "Since when do you go out late at night?"

The grey-furred Eevee smiled, "Sometimes my dad goes out late at night, and if I wake up when he's heading outside he'll let me tag along. He often wanders along this trail, so that's how I know about Aqua and Marine."

Turning his attention back towards the lake he let out a sigh of relief. He watched and waited a few more minutes, biding his time and then the two Azumarill dove back beneath the surface. "Let's go."

The two crept out from the bush, bodies held close to the ground as they snuck past the lake they both stepped as lightly and quickly as they could. Soon they were beyond hearing and seeing distance. As soon as the chance of being caught was gone the two took off, running as fast as their feet could carry them. Frict, being an Electrike was naturally fast, but Scooter's small legs made it hard to keep up with his friend.

"Hey slow down!" He shouted and Frict laughed, turning his head he stuck out his tongue, "Scooter's a Slowpoke, Slowpoke, Slowpo-" Frict then tripped on a protruding tree root, tripping and then rolling straight on into a bush. A few seconds later Frict stood up and reappeared from inside the bush, teetering and tottering while trying to regain his balance. Scooter smiled and ran up to his friend. "If I'm a Slowpoke, then you're a Spinda. Look, you're even moving like one!" He said laughing.

Frict put a paw over his head, "Ugh, that's not very funny, Scooter." He said, voice strained as through the Electrike might throw up.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, I was just surprised. Next time I'll try not to run so fast, that trip made me dizzy."

Scoter let Frict recover from his tumble, Frict had to lay down he was so dizzy. After a few minutes Scooter decided they should keep going. "Come on, let's go!" Scooter said and grabbed one of Frict's paws, pulling him up to his feet.

As soon as he was standing, they both took off running. Their tongues lolling out and their hearts pounding.

Soon they were exhausted, choosing to sleep in a abandoned Furret burrow that was not far from the forest that ran along the border of the road. "Nobody's slept here in a while." Frict said taking a deep sniff. "Let's rest so we can start looking for Amethyst again in the morning."

"Right." Scooter said and stretched out before yawning. _We'll find you...Ames._ he thought as he nestled up beside Frict and dozed off.

0

Little did they know, a small Taillow was watching them from the safety of a tree. Its eyes were wide. _Why are there so many new faces? First the Ninetales, with the Sandshrew and the Kecleon not far behind, and now them. Are they linked? Who are they? Something bad has happened, pups liike them would never journey so far from their homes. Wait! I think father said something about them... Ah yes! He said that their was a kit-napping last night. _The bird flapped his wings and hopped from one branch to the next. He was a jittery bundle of nervous tension.

_Should I... Should I help them? I did see which way the van went. ... _The Taillow fidgited and then chirped in annoyance. _I know! I'll ask Marvin, he'll know what to do!_ Then, with a flap of his small wings he flew off.

0

When morning came the two were already up and going, despite not getting much sleep they knew that could not afford to dawdle. "Scooter, tell me why we have to..." The Electrike yawned and stumbled, his eyes drooping. "Why we have to get going so soon?"

The Eevee shook his head and tried to keep awake. "I'm tired too...but we can't stay here, your father may well decide to track us down. And we both...know how fast he can track."

Frict's head perked up as he realized how right his friend was, "I almost forgot! Jeez, we better hurry! There must be some way to cover our scent." He then bounded ahead only to stop before a tree and stiffen.

"What is it? Why did you stop?"

Frict turned, and his eyes narrowed before glinting dangerously, and then he lunged at Scooter, knocking him to the ground. The Electrike shoved him roughly to one side.

The Eevee kit flailed beneath the larger pup, finally shoving him off from him. "Why in the world did you just do that?" He snarled. "How could you just shove me off my feet like that?!"

The Electrike didn't do anything at first, but then he grabbed one of the Eevee's ears and turned his head. "Look right there, see that? That's where you were standing." he said.

Scooter gazed at the spot. There, where he had been standing was about two dozen needles, they were around two inches long and two inches wide at the base. _That wouldn't have killed me, but it would have hurt me badly. _He thought. "You saved my tail Frict." he said glancing at the Electrike.

"Dont mention it," he said, releasing his hold on Scooter's ear, "what I want to know is who tried to attack you?"

"What business do you have wandering about? This is our forest, begone!" A voice shouted as a Weedle moved into sight, three others trailed behind, their needles raised. A Beedrill hovered behind them, needles raised as well. "Well?" The Beedrill asked. "Speak!"

Scooter flinched, he quickly backed away. "We... We were just...passing through, please let us go."

The Weedles paused, glancing up they stared at the Beedrill. "What should we do mother?" one asked.

The Beedrill looked at its children, then back to the two. "We do not allow intruders here, there is no good reason for you to pass through."

"I really hate violence, it's soo... violent." A voice muttered from up above. The Beedrill seemed not to hear it, but Scooter heard it.

Scooter's head snapped upward. He could not see who had spoken. Frict's body tensed and the Eevee looked at him. The Electrike's body was incredably tense, he was waiting to attack the insects if he had to. Scooter seemed unable to comprehend why his friend would be willing to attack despite being outnumbered. _Why is he so willing to fight? Surely he wouldn't try to attack them, we're completely outnumbered._

"Scooter, you know we can't just back down now, Ames is depending on us. I'd fight a full grown Ursaring just to get her back." Frict said, not daring to take his eyes off of the Pokemon standing in his way.

_Frict would do anything to save her, so would I, yet I'm still against fighting these Pokemon. I've got to at least try to talk them into lettng us pass. _The Eevee bounded forward, lowering himself to his belly he spoke, "Please, we must find my sister, she was kit-napped. A trio of no good Pokemon have taken her and we wish to rescue her from them. We mean you no harm." he said.

"How do we know whether you speak the truth or not? You two look young and mischevous, a pair of trouble makers if ever I saw one." The Beedrill said, raising one of its needles in preparance to let loose another Twineedle attack upon the slightest move.

The voice spoke up again. "Wait!" it shouted.

A Taillow flew down, hovering mid-flight in front of the bee, on its back was a purple-furred Weedle with red needles, one on its head abnd the other on its tail. The Weedle took one look at Scooter and nodded. "They tell no lies, the Eevee's sister was indeed taken by force." All of the other bug Pokemon relaxed.

"Marvin, are you sure?" The Beedrill asked.

The Taillow nodded, "Marvin and I both saw what happened two days ago...

00

As soon as the story had been told the sun was up above the horizon.

"So, let me see, your little sister Amethryst was kit-napped by a Ninetales and its lackys, and your parents are too hurt to rescue her, so you're doing it instead?" One of the Weedles asked.

Scooter nodded.

The Weedle turned and said something to its mother, who nodded, moving to the side they all said at once, "Then go on, we wish you luck."

Frict bowed, "Thank you very much, come on Scooter, let's go."

The Eevee nodded and then they continued onward...

Marvin suddenly whispered something to his mother, who nodded hesitantly and embraced him, "Good luck." she whispered to him.

"Wait!" A voice called out and the two paused, looking back they saw the purple-furred Weedle approach them. "I...want to go with you, please."

A sqawk escaped the Taillow, he appeared hesitant to speak. "But then that means..."

The Weedle turned, "No Goose, if you don't want to come then you don't have to." he replied

Goose paused, "But you know I go where you go and that won't change, I-I'm going then. Never have I heard of a sidekick abandoning his companion!" the Taillow said.

Scooter paused and looked at the Weedle curiously. "Your name is Marvin, correct?"

The Weedle nodded.

"And you're Goose, right?" He asked.

The Taillow fidgeted but didn't respond.

"Right?" he repeated.

"Yes." Goose replied faintly.

"What?"

"I said yes, my names Goose. Stop pressuring me! I can't withstand pressure!" the Taillow squawked and fidgited even more.

Marvin looked at Scooter and smiled. "He's extremely cowardly, he panics at the slightest sign of trouble. A minor scratch is a brush with death." he said softly and Frict busted out laughing.

"If he's afraid of his own shadow then he might not want to come with us, this isn't a walk in the park! We might, heck, we will probably run into trouble." The Lightning Pokemon said.

Goose shook his head. "I'm not scared! Well... Maybe I am, but I'm going! I can't just abandon Marvin! We're closer than two peas in a pod. And besides, I want to help you two rescue Ames! I may be a scaredy-bird, but I really want to help you guys."

Scooter exchanged a look with Frict, when the Electrike just shrugged. The Eevee then turned to look at them while grinning widely.

"Welcome to the group then. Both of you are welcome to come along with us. You two are part of the gang now!"

* * *

There's chapter 3.

I'd like to take my time and thank Stormcatcher32(who is also my boyfriend) for his help and also for letting me use Goose the Taillow and Marvin the Weedle who are both his characters. Thank you my beloved Stormcatcher.

Now be nice and...

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

That morning when the Bosco, Twilight, Tripod, and Claire finally woke there was an explosion of confusion.

The minute Claire, Tripod, Bosco and Twilight woke up they sensed something was amiss. A quick look around and Twilight had already figured out what was wrong, as one could tell by her sudden outcry, "Oh no! Scooter! Bosco, Scooter's gone!"

Claire acted on instinct and immediately counted her kits, "Frict's gone too!" the Persian exclaimed. Tripod, who was still lying down, jumped up at the words and began to pad about the room sniffing for any foreign scents or clues to explain the absence of the two children.

"Well they weren't kit-napped, that much I'm sure about." He said with a snort. As the four tried to think of and explanation Claire noticed Wispy eating out of one of the small dishes that the kits ate out of, each one had their names on it. The Meowth had cleaned her dish and was eating out of Frict's. "What are you doing Wispy?" Claire asked as she padded up and gently prodded the kit with a paw.

"Well, Frict told me that I could eat his food while he was gone." The Meowth said in between bites. Claire's eyes narrowed in suspicion and she quickly placed her paw on the kit's tail and pulled her back from the food, "You mean that you talked to him before he left?" she asked with a tone of displeasure.

Wispy gulped and glanced around sheepishly as if she might find a way to escape talking, but she couldn't find one. "Y-yeah. He told me that him and Scooter were going on an adventure and I got his permission to eat his food while he was gone."

"Is that all he said?" She asked. "Yes, can I please finish eating now?" Wispy asked and Claire relented. Wispy returned to eating the food and Claire went to tell the others. "Tripod, I think I know where they went. Wispy says that Frict and Scooter went on an _adventure_." She called out and within a few seconds Tripod was standing in front of her, his eyes wide.

"I should be able to track them down in no more than half an hour," he said as he slipped out the door as soon as Twilight had opened it for him. But he realized after five minutes his luck had run out and he had to return empty handed because the trail was being washed away.

When he returned he shook himself off and sighed. "I could have found them if only it hadn't started raining," he said shaking his head in dismay. Claire gave him a loving lick upon the cheek. "Hey, don't be so glum. At least you tried."

Bosco sighed, "Yeah, which is more than I could have done in my current condition." Twilight paused, "You know what. Its kind of strange but I think Scooter and Frict might actually succeed in getting Amethyst back." Claire looked up and nodded with a soft smile. "I know Frict well enough to say that he would fight a full grown Tyranitar if it meant he'd rescue Ames." With that she settled down to think positive thoughts.

0000

As the rain began to pour down Scooter glanced up and gave a boastful smirk to Frict. "Think that will stop your dad?" he asked. The Electrike shook his head, "Maybe, but not for long. He won't be able to track us for a while, but I'm willing to bet if he can't track us by scent then he'll find another way. As soon as the rain stops he will pick up the pace."

Scooter snorted and rolled his eyes. "I guess I shouldn't expect him to be stopped by just a little water."

"Scooter we really need to find shelter, I'm getting soaked!" Goose squawked pitifully.

"I thought gooses had waterproof feathers." The Eevee said with a chuckle.

"That's not funny!" The Taillow shouted, but Frict and Marvin were laughing.

"All joking aside," said Marvin in a wise tone, "we really do need to find someplace to dry off."

Scooter nodded in agreement. "I know. Well, we might as well find us a spot to settle down for a bit and dry off. Let's stop at the first vacant shelter we can find. Besides the obvious reason, I'm not really fond of rain."

"That's pretty perfect considering your dream type." Frict said.

"What do you mean by 'dream type'?" Goose asked.

Scooter smiled widely, "I'm going to evolve into a Flareon one day."

"Really? Why a Flareon?" Goose asked.

With a laugh the kit stopped in his tracks and began to explain, "At first I wasn't certain what I would evolve into, there are so many choices, but gradually over time I weighed my options. First I ruled out becoming a Vaporeon due to my dislike of water, the next to go were Glaceon and Floreon because neither appealed to me,"

_Not that I don't love my aunt Flora. _He thought ashe paused to catch his breath, "then I was down to Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Flareon. From there I thought about how I had enough psychic and dark type genes in me from my parents so I ruled out those two, and finally after a great deal of thinking I decided that becoming a Jolteon wasn't that appealing either. But when I thought about becoming a Flareon… I don't know, something just ignited in me. That's when I knew what I wanted to become."

Marvin nodded his head in agreement. "I'm amazed at how much thought you put into choosing what you want to become. Nowadays most Pokemon don't put half as much thought into evolving. As for becoming a Flareon, I think it suits you. You may not know it, but you have this fiery passion and love for your friends that shines brightly in your eyes."

With a whistle of amazement Goose nodded. "I have to agree now that I think about it. And I have to say that was the longest articulation Marvin has ever done."

Frict laughed and then said, "Come on guys, let's not forget that we need to find us a place to dry off!" the Electrike pup said, bounding ahead.

Soon, after another three or four minutes of walking they found a dry patch of ground large enough to accumulate all four of them from the pouring rain. It was near the base of a high-branched cedar tree where the thick pine covered branches kept the rain from leaking through.

"Whew! Thank goodness we finally found a dry place. I thought I was going to drown if I had to stay out there much longer!" Frict said as he shook himself off. "Hey!" Goose squawked loudly in surprise when the cascading water sprayed him. "Sorry, Goose." The Electrike said.

Marvin sat over by the tree's trunk rubbing his many legs over his body and wringing the water out of his fur. Goose settled down as well, slowly running his beak over his wet feathers as he began to preen himself.

"Let's all agree to let it slide and rest here while we wait for the rain to stop." Scooter said, and smiled when the others nodded.

He grinned pleasantly as he lay down atop the thin sheet of pine needles on the ground; he let out a small yawn before shutting his eyes and dozing off.

0000

Meanwhile…

Cinder was half-heartedly grooming a distraught Amethyst. "Would you stop squirming already? You had better let me clean you all up or I'm going to bite you." She said with a growl that backed up her threat. "The boss likes for his first impression to be of a neat, well groomed, well behaved one."

"I don't care!" The Eevee kit said as she continued to kick, squirm, struggle, and flail. "I want to go home!" With an aggravated growl Cinder bit down on Amethyst's left ear. Ames's eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes as she yelped painfully. "Owie!" She shrieked out.

Cinder waited a few seconds before she let go and growled out, "I told you I would bite you. Now sit still! Or do you want me to bite you again?" Sobbing the tan-furred kit shook her head and sat still, waiting for her ear to stop throbbing. After a few minutes the Ninetales was positive that Amethyst looked clean and well groomed enough. She smiled a smile laced with mirth. "Come now, Amethyst it's time for you to meet the boss."

The Eevee shook her head, which made Cinder want to bite her again, but rather than spend three or four minutes punishing and possibly having to regroom the kit, she picked her up by the scruff of her neck. The Eevee steeled herself against fighting the Ninetales grasp for fear of suffering some severe punishment.

Cinder was incredibly careful as she walked up to the large wooden door and tapped her paw against it one, two, three times. It opened on its own, for nobody was there holding the door as it opened inward. As soon as it was open she stepped inside and took slow, graceful, calculated steps until she came to the end of the hall and walked up to a chair that was more like a recliner. There was a desk before the chair, covered with papers and pens, illuminated by a small desk lamp that failed to reveal the person behind the desk. A Drowzee was sitting upon a lavender cushion to the left of the chair watched with alert attentiveness.

Cinder bowed before the desk and then placed her forepaws on the edge of the desk softly so as not to leave any scratches. She then lifted herself up and sat Ames down upon the desk before sitting down and glancing upward, "Nine!" she said cheerfully.

A pair of large green eyes cast their gaze upon Cinder and then focused onto Amethyst. "Ah, so this is the new recruit you successfully kit-napped the other day?" The person asked, eyes gleaming from the shadows. Cinder nodded her head. "Is this one any good? What say you, Two-tone?"

At the mention of her name the Drowzee stood up and dusted herself off. With a glance to Amethyst she nodded. _"Oh yes, this kit looks very…capable."_ She said using telepathy to communicate, as many psychic Pokemon do.

Amethyst sat there trembling in fear. From the shadows appeared a hand that scratched behind Ames's right ear, the Eevee shied away at first, but then she accepted his caress with a soft, nervous squeal.

"Very well, that will be all for now Cinder." The male said and waved a dismissing hand. As soon as he had spoken, Cinder had stood up and raised herself with her forepaws to grab Ames off his desk and was preparing to head towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing," He said, his voice stopping the fire type in her tracks. Cinder turned and bowed before giving the human an attentive look. "What is this ones name?"

Cinder had almost unintentionally replied for the kit, when Two-tone gave her a strong look. "Let the kit speak for herself." Amethyst shook her head and clamped her jaw tightly. With a smirk Two-tone's eyes flashed.

"Eevee Eeve." She spoke suddenly. _"Her name is Amethyst."_ Two-tone said as she translated to him. _"I am Two-tone and this is our boss, his name is Jasper."_ She said to the kit, but Ames only faintly caught the words. "You may leave now." Jasper said. As Cinder carried the kit out, Ames didn't make a single peep, her head was spinning and somehow she knew her nightmare had only begun.

0000

"So two of your kits have gone off on their own last night to rescue a Eevee kit named Amethyst?" A Swellow asked with a tilt of its head as it looked at Bosco and Tripod, the Swellow hopped down from the window so that it was eye level with the two. "And she was kit-napped by a trio of shady Pokemon?"

Bosco nodded, "Yes, but this isn't just any kit they are trying to rescue, its my daughter. You wouldn't per chance have happened to notice anything odd lately have you, Pip?" the Umbreon asked.

"Yes, I saw a van heading west of here awhile back, didn't think much of it until my son Goose mentioned he had seen a Ninetales getting in and out of the van. Unfortunately I can't ask him for anymore details on what all he saw."

"Oh," the Umbreon began with a concerned look, "why is that?"

"Because...well my son has never been a brave Pokemon. Compared to his brothers and sisters he's a spineless coward. But earlier this morning he flew up to me and boldly declared he was going to go on a mission with Marvin and a couple of new friends. Needless to say both my mate and me were delighted to hear that our son would finally leave the nest to strike it out on his own. So I don't know where he is as of now."

_New friends? Nah, it couldn't be._ Bosco thought.

"Okay then, if you do hear or see anything that might help us find our kits you'll be sure to let us know right?" Tripod asked.

With a flap of his wings Pip twilled. "Of course! I think I should be going now, don't worry Bosco, we'll find them." And then the Swellow hopped up onto the windowsill before spreading his wings and taking off into the rain.

"Well at least we have an idea of where the van that took Ames was headed, that's a start." Bosco said sadly, "I only wish we had more to go on."

Tripod nudged the Umbreon in the side with a paw. "Come on Bosco, buck up! This might seem hard, but its just like learning to walk, you're going to stumble and trip at first, but soon everything will become easier and then it will all come together."

With a half-hearted smile Bosco looked up at the Manectric. "You know what, you're right. I can't keep wasting time moping! We're going to find them and then, we'll get Amethyst back from those fiends!" With that the Umbreon jumped up only to wince, but he hid the pain so nobody would see it.

0000

The rain let up five hours later. Scooter had roused the others and started moving them along. Despite the light drizzle the four Pokemon had high spirits. "We are making great progress." Frict said with a enthusiastic smile to his Eevee pal. "At this rate it will take my dad at least two days to find us."

"Good." The Eevee replied. "Because I'm not going home without Ames."

"None of us are." Frict agreed.

"Right." Goose and Marvin both said at once.

* * *

Well, here's another chapter. I think the storyline is a bit weak in this chapter, but I don't care. I'll try to make up for it next chapter, but I'm feeling down at the moment.

My great granndfather died on the 17th and he was always telling me nursery rhymes whenever I talked to him on the phone. I may be seventeen but I never grew tired of him hearinng him recite whatever poems he could remember out of Mother Goose. And now another childhood joy has faded from my life, all that remains of it is a book of poems that I refuse to let out of my sight.

-Sniffs-

Go ahead now...

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five folks! Let me go ahead and get the disclaimer out of the way first though.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, but I do own my characters and this story's plot.

So here we go once again, you know the drill and if you don't well here it is. Click that green button and send me a...

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**

0000000000000000000000 

It was two days later and Scooter's gang was marching ahead boldly. Frict had caught the familiar scent of the van and was now leading them. Scooter had been the one to suggest that the Electrike take the lead. "You have a better sense of smell than anyone else in the group. After all, your father is the number one tracker in the entire town." He had said.

And now they were walking along a dirt road with Frict in the lead. After a few they got the hair-raising sense of being watched. But they couldn't see anybody and the place seemed utterly deserted. Scooter shook off the sensation and tried to ignore the panicked twills of Goose who had been flitting overhead and letting out ridiculous little cries. "I just know that someone is watching us! Maybe whoever it is is hungry! I just know it will eat me first of course! The smallest ones always get eaten!" He said as he landed on Frict's tail.

"What do you wanna bet it will have a nice Goose with a side of freshly roasted Marvin as an appetizer? And then," He cut off as he twilled nervously. "And then it will help itself to some Scooter ala mode with fricasseed Frict to finish off its hunger." With a growl Frict shook his tail and threw Goose off balance. "Hey!" He cried out indignantly as he fell. The pup ignored him and kept on walking.

"I thought I made it clear that I wouldn't tolerate you being a Torchicken if you chose to come along," he said without even breaking stride. "It's not my fault! Can't you feel the eyes watching our every move?"

"Yeah. But that's just a pair of eyes, nothing more; no one in their right mind is going to attack us." He said. "Oh? And why is that?" With a snarl Frict about faced and glared at the Taillow. "Because," he seethed, "Nobody will stop me from rescuing Ames." Goose saw the immense fury and determination in the depths of the canine's eyes and somehow the Taillow knew that the Electrike's words were one hundred percent true; a full grown Ursaring would even be hesitant to attack the pup. With that look of determination on the pup's face even the most ferocious of Pokémon would be intimidated.

Scooter sighed and turned his head. "Your friend is going to get fried if he keeps on annoying Frict like this." he said to the Weedle who was riding upon his back. Marvin sighed and nodded. "I know. Hmm, perhaps a good jolt would be good for him." he replied. "Hey Scooter and Marvin, you're falling behind!" Frict barked and the Eevee kit looked up and saw a good two yards already separating the two. "Sorry about that!" He said as he bounded forward only to suddenly turn as something caught his attention. Freezing he turned and met eyes with a strange looking Pokémon, but before he had time to react it vanished. _Maybe I was just seeing things,_ he thought.

"Hey Scooter, what's wrong?" The Eevee shook his head and blinked before replying, "It's nothing. I just thought I saw something, but I was mistaken." With that he quickly caught up with his friend. They continued to walk in silence with even Goose having shut up for a change. That's when Scooter saw it again. A black and white flash of colour as something ran alongside them in the brush. Turning he told Marvin to get off for a minute before leaping into the dense bushes that lined the path.

What he saw then took his breath away. He was standing there, nose-to-nose with a Houndour. Scooter sniffed. _A female! And she looks like an angel too!_ He thought happily. With a vicious snarl the female jumped back, distancing herself from him. Her posture and steely gaze quickly told Scooter that she was no angel. "Hey Scooter, what are you doing?" Frict called out. When the female started to backpedal Scooter called out. "Stay there Frict! It's nothing!" he replied and then in a softer tone, "Hey there. I'm Scooter, who are you?" The female didn't reply her eyes were busy darting left and right. "Please don't run, I just want to be your friend."

"Friend!" The Houndour spat and rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, is that what the boss is telling you to say now?" She asked with a sneer. "What boss?" Scooter asked. "We don't have a boss." He said. "Sure and I suppose you were just sightseeing around here. Don't give me any of that crap. I know you're just another of the boss's minions sent out to try and eliminate me as a threat." She said before baring her fangs. "I'll have you know that I'm not like all the others. I'm never going to let you guys win! One day I'll take you and your boss down, even if I have to do it on my own!"

Scooter tilted his head and whined. "I'm not lying to you, I don't even know who this 'boss' person is or what you're talking about. I'm just trying to rescue my little sister. She was kit-napped by a Ninetales." The Houndour's eyes flickered and Scooter briefly caught the faint relaxation of the female's tensed body. "Cinder,"

"What?" He asked.

"The Ninetales, her name's Cinder." With a nervous grin she then said, "So, you really aren't one of the boss's minions?" She asked before stepping forward and peering deep into the Eevee's eyes. _C-c-cripes she's almost kissing me!_ He thought and indeed the Houndour's muzzle was barely half and inch away from touching his own. "Yeah, you really weren't lying. Your eyes don't have any of that glassiness in them like they would if you were one of the cronies."

All of a sudden an Electrike bounded through the bushes. Startled, the two jumped and glanced at the interruption before them. Frict gave the female a wary and curious look, "Who's she?" he asked.

"Well, uh…" The kit trailed as he realized he didn't know the answer. "I'm Kindle, one of the only Pokémon left around these parts. All the others have been brainwashed or taken prisoner by the boss." Frict remained puzzled. "Boss?" he asked cluelessly.

Kindle took a deep breath. "Well, you see there's this human who has a Drowzee and he has the Drowzee slowly brainwash the Pokémon until they become brainwashed. Once they are totally brainwashed they'll do anything they'll told to." She said.

"Are you serious?" They both asked.

With a nod she replied, "Yeah, but nowadays I hear that the boss finds kits to be easier than adults when it comes to brainwashing. So he sends Cinder, that's his Ninetales, out to kit nap certain kits from homes and pet stores."

With a nervous whine Scooter said, "That's why they kit-napped Amethyst, they're going to brainwash her into one of their Pokémon slaves!"

"Is that true? Your sister was taken by Cinder? Then I'm not sure if anything can be done. By now it may already be too late. As far as I know, young kits only take two weeks before they're totally brainwashed." Kindle said.

"Ames has only been missing for five or six days. How badly could they have brainwashed her by now?" Frict asked. "Hmm, well she should still be capable of recognizing you without attacking first." She said with a wane smile.

Scooter gave her a sudden wary look before voicing his feelings, "How do you know all of this?" he asked with suspicion lacing his voice. With a bitter frown at the memory Kindle replied. "Once I snuck in among a cluster of Pokémon pups before Cinder took them. When we were taken there I watched as the other kits slowly became less talkative and more distant. Dark types like Poochyena were taken to another place due to their resistance to the boss's Drowzee's psychic powers. I stayed there and learned as much as I could before escaping. But apparently I'm a threat because the boss has begun to send kits out looking for me."

"So that's why you were so wary of me." Scooter said and Kindle nodded. "Yeah," Then the Eevee asked her, "Would you…" he trailed off nervously. "Well, I mean could you…" once more he stumbled while trying to ask the Houndour a question.

Kindle knew what it was Scooter wanted to ask her and nodded. "I'll show you the way. But on one condition," she added. "And what might this 'condition' be?" Frict asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I want to join you and your group on your journey. I've been itching for some action for so long and I really could use the company. If that's okay, that is." Scooter's head jerked up and down so fast that it made him look like a bobble head during an earthquake. "Yes! Of course you can!" he said before quickly gulping as a blush covered his face. "That is, if Frict here agrees too." With that the Eevee shot his friend the biggest pair of puppy eyes that Frict could only sigh. "Fine with me." He said before quickly throwing a gagged look towards Scooter.

With a roll of his eyes Scooter pranced over and gave Kindle a nudge in the side. "I'm also going to have to introduce you to Marvin and Goose. They're the other two Pokémon traveling with us." He said. "One's named Goose?" She asked before licking her muzzle. "That's interesting…"

With a dubious look the male suddenly had a thought cross his mind. _Maybe Goose has a right to be nervous now._

00

The Taillow looked absolutely horrified when he laid his eyes upon the Houndour. "Goose, Marvin, this is Kindle. She knows a lot about the bad Pokémon who kit-napped Ames." The Eevee kit said as he stood to the right of said Houndour. "And she's going to join our group and show us the way." Frict added before motioning towards Kindle.

With a smirk the female licked her muzzle and said, "Ah, it's nice to meet you two. So this is Goose." Her smirk widened until every one of her teeth was showing.

The Taillow's eyes rolled briefly before he keeled over in faint. Frict sniggered. "I don't believe it. The Torchicken fainted on us!" Marvin poked his avian friend a few times before shrugging. "He actually tends to do that whenever he meets someone new and is afraid of them."

Kindle softly nudged Goose with a paw. "He will come to sooner or later, right?" she asked. Marvin nodded. "Don't worry, I'll carry him." Frict said. The Electrike then picked the Taillow up and turning his head back before placing the unconscious Goose on his back. Scooter nudged Kindle in the side. "You, uh ready to start showing us the way?" He asked,

The female nodded and turned so she was facing east. "Follow me." She said and started walking. Scooter trailed along beside her with Marvin and Frict (with Goose riding on his back) following after as well.

00000

Ames was currently curled up in a ball inside a crate. The Eevee kit had retreated into a corner and had been sleeping fitfully for the last day or so. A metal scraping sound awoke her from her slumber.

The deadbolt that locked her inside slid to the right before the door cracked open and a pair of red eyes glared in at the kit. Amethyst tried to make herself as small as possible while jamming her body as far back into the corner of the crate as she could manage to.

Cinder opened the door further and reached her head inside before grabbing the kit by the scruff of her neck. The Eevee started to whine and struggle, but Cinder ignored the protesting kit.

She carried Amethyst down a hall to a room with walls lined with weird looking collars with wires on them. Cinder then sat Ames on a steel topped table. As soon as her paws met metal, Amethyst jumped off in attempt to get away. But Cinder grabbed her in mid-air before the kit could flee.

With an agitated snarl she plunked the Eevee back onto the table and held her down with a paw. "Stealth! Get your scaly butt in here and help me!" She roared.

A red zigzag came zooming across the hall before the rest of the Kecleon appeared in front of the Ninetales. "Sorry Cinder. Its just Two-tone wanted me to get her something and then I was busy-" The female cut him off with a stern glare before speaking. "Forget all of that!" She growled viciously.

"Get one of the collars and start seeing which one will fit her. Now!"

"Right." Stealth said before running his hands over the collars. "And make sure it's working!" Cinder snapped. The Kecleon flinched before nodding fearfully. "H-here's one." He said as he picked it up. He grabbed the remote and pressed the on button before sticking his hand inside and running the collar past a sensor. "Ouch!" He said before jerking his hand back.

"It's working," he said. He then undid the collar and tightened it around Amethyst's neck until it was snug. "There. She won't be getting far now." Cinder snorted and rolled her eyes before grabbing the kit and turning to leave, hitting the Kecleon in the face on purpose with one of her tails.

She took Ames to the gate by the exit before pressing the code into the gate. It swung open and she plopped the kit down. Amethyst didn't need to think twice. The gate was open and she was free! She sprang up and started running towards freedom.

A loud sizzling popping sound rang out as soon as she's passed the gate. Yelping she collapsed as a sharp shocking pain travelled through her body. "Owwwwiiiieeee!" She squealed before running back to the Ninetales. The Eevee kit hesitated before trying again. Once more she returned to Cinder and once more she tried.

After four attempts the kit returned, fur mussed and dirty. She panted before sitting down and letting out a defeated whine. "Now then Amethyst, do you know what just happened?" Cinder asked with a smug sneer. "No," Ames replied.

"Every time you try to go outside of the gate you'll get a shock. The farther you go the stronger the shocks will get. Do you still want to go outside?" she asked, eying the mussed kit smugly. "No," Amethyst replied. "No what?" Cinder pressed. "No, I don't want to go outside." The Eevee said sadly.

"That's a good girl." The Ninetales said before picking Ames up and heading back towards the house. A single tail of hers pressed the button to close the gates. Amethyst's eyes were full of despair and at the sound of the iron doors closing tears welled up in her eyes. _Mommy, daddy, big brother, Frict, where are you?_ She thought as the tears began to flow down her muzzle.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here's chapter six for you to read.

I'd like to go ahead and admit why I'm taking so long to update. You see I have been really busy drawing and posting pictures of my characters (Mainly Sola), so much that I've begun to focus on improving my online drawing capabilities. But if you want proof that I haven't just been laying around on my ass go check out my Deviant art account, it's chock full of awesome drawings and photographs I've taken.

A big thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you guys!

Also, Stormcatcher32, thanks so much for helping me out, I had no idea what to name those two almost-perfect-twin Spinda I caught in my restarted Pokémon Emerald Version. Their names suit them so well too.

Be sure to . . .

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

Ames found herself being handed off to another Pokémon not soon after being carried back inside. She found herself looking up into the face of a Kecleon, but this one wasn't like the one she'd seen earlier. The female gave her a weak smile before looking up and asking, "Did the shock collar work out alright with this one?" The Kecleon asked Cinder.

The Ninetales couldn't help but grin wickedly at the thought of how Amethyst had squirmed earlier. Her red eyes gleamed before she nodded. "It most certainly did, Cleo." She replied. Cinder ignored the pain that flickered in the other female's eyes. Cleo then asked, "I suppose you want me to wash her up now that she's all dusty and mussed, right?" Cinder nodded. "Very well," With a sad sigh the Kecleon turned and carried Amethyst away.

The Eevee kit didn't struggle while Cleo was carrying her. It wasn't because she was too tired though; there was a certain gentleness about the female that Ames hadn't experienced since being kit-napped. She seemed to care more about how rough she was with the kit. Cinder had always grabbed the kit roughly as though she was trying to hurt her on purpose, but this Pokémon was being ever so considerate.

When the Kecleon sat her down Ames didn't flee, she felt a small twinge of trust for the larger female. Cleo petted the kit on the head before smiling a warm motherly smile. "Tsk, tsk, you need a good bathing. But my, what a dainty little thing you are now that I have gotten a look at you. You're pretty as a princess." Cleo said. Amethyst gazed back at Cleo with calm eyes. "I'm as pretty as a princess?" She asked dubiously. Cleo nodded.

"Okay now, I'm Cleo, what is your name little one?" The Kecleon asked in hopes of an answer. "My name is Amethyst." The kit replied. "That's a pretty name, but it sure does suit you. Now then, I'm going to clean you up so you look even prettier, is that alright?" Ames looked at her dirty feet before nodding. "Okay, let me fill the basin up." Cleo said before pouring warm water into a large metal tub. She then picked Amethyst up and sat her in the water. The warmth soothed Ames nerves and helped ease her sore, singed body. She then began to brush some shampoo into the kit's fur.

When she came across the small round purple gem in Amethyst's forehead (a small tuft of fur had begun to grow over it so that nobody would have seen it without looking directly for it in the first place), she paused and gasped. "Is that real?" Amethyst tilted her head, "What?" The Kecleon felt around the tiny gem before deeming it real. "It is real," She breathed. "What is?" Pausing she suddenly realized what it was Cleo had been talking about, "Oh, my gem, yes, that's real I was born with it."

Cleo shook her head before scrubbing the fur around the edges of Amethyst's shock collar (they're water proof). "You certainly are pretty as a princess, why with that gem on your forehead you look exactly like one!" She said before rinsing the soap and shampoo off the kit and lifting her out of the tub and onto a table with four towels in a pile. It took two towels to get rid of all the excess water and another before the Eevee was just damp. Then Cleo got the hairdryer and turned it on. The sudden whooshing of the hairdryer startled Ames but she quickly understood that she had no need to be afraid of it.

After that the Kecleon began to brush all of the Eevee's fur so that it was shiny, clean, and well groomed. She paused to survey the full extent of her grooming before brushing the tuft of fur back in place to where her gem wasn't visible. "Shh, don't let anyone else see your gem, otherwise they might get jealous and be mean to you," she said half lying half not.

0000

Kindle made a good conversationalist, this fact was proven throughout the rest of the day as she led her newfound friends closer and closer to where Amethyst was being held prisoner. Scooter seemed deeply smitten with the Houndour to the point that her ebullience was just one more thing he loved about her. Scooter spent most of the trip discussing how they would go about once they got inside the building. Scooter told Kindle the finished work so she could relay it to the others later.

Later, while they were taking a quick rest, Kindle asked about his parents, Scooter nodded. "My mom is a Spoink while my dad's an Umbreon." He told her. The Houndour's eyes glimmered. "Then Cinder's bound to go down. We have a trump card now." She said grinning.

"What are you talking about?" Frict asked. "Both of Scooter's parents are dark types, therefore some of their genes are in him and his sister's bodies. The key ingredient used in brainwashing is a Drowzee named Two-tone, a psychic type. Dark types are immune to psychic attacks, although Ames is probably still affected. But Scooter shows a higher level of dark type traits than his sister, so he might just be the only one capable of taking all of them down. I being a half dark type will accompany him and together we'll take it down to the depths of hell!" She said eyes wide and excited.

"What will we do then?" Marvin asked. Kindle gave them a kind look. "I'd be a liar if I was to say that you guys aren't important. Frict, Marvin, and Goose, you'll provide a distraction. Frict, with your speed, you should get in and stir up trouble as fast as you can." The Electrike nodded firmly. "Oh yeah, that sounds real good to me!" Kindle turned to Marvin, "I know it might sound like I'm asking too much of you, but I'm hoping you might be able to get the drop on the others while Frict's confusing them." The Weedle nodded and smiled. "I'm stronger than I look." He said. "Very well," Kindle replied.

Goose, having recovered enough to hop alongside gulped when the Houndour's gaze shifted to him. "As for you Goose, I know you'll want to chicken out, but first you must fly Marvin inside of the place so he can get the drop on them." The Taillow gulped. "And then what?" he squawked. "If you still have the courage, I want you to start dive-bombing the Pokémon while they are disoriented. We're aiming for mass confusion. Besides, would you abandon Marvin? I've been told you're his sidekick, do sidekicks abandon their hero?" Spirit suddenly shown in the Taillow's eyes, "No, A true sidekick never falters!" The three nodded. "That's the spirit," Frict said.

A bush beside rustled and two Spinda tottered out. Both had almost perfectly alike markings, albeit a bit higher or lower of each other. The first one was a male with three spots that made an elongated red oval above his nose. The second one was a female who also had a three spot oval, but it was a few centimeters lower, making the edges of it surround the Spinda's mouth giving it a Razz berry-stained look. Both had red half-circles at the tips of their ears, also slightly different for the female's was more to the left while the male's was towards the right.

"Excuse us," the male began. "But we happened to overhear you two talking about Cinder and Two-tone. Did they take someone dear to you guys as well?" The female said. Scooter nodded. "My little sister was taken yes. You said 'as well', does that mean that they've taken someone away from you two too?" He replied. The male nodded, "Pardon our rudeness, I'm Tekti and this is Vira." He said gesturing towards the female. "We're fraternal twins," Vira said.

"Twin Spinda, huh?" Frict said smiling. Tekti nodded. "Actually, it's fairly common for wild Spinda to have twins. As we were saying, a friend of ours named Ted was kit-napped awhile back, we tried to rescue him, but the gate around the place was too high and too tightly set for us to get inside." Vira wiped a tear from her left eye. "We've had our fears confirmed long ago. We saw Ted, but it wasn't our Ted. He . . . they'd done something to him, he didn't recognize us." Tekti put an arm around his sister. "Hey now, you know we'll get him back someday. And when we do we'll make those curs pay."

Scooter strode forward. "I'm guessing you two would like to join us in getting everyone out of there. If that's the case then you are welcome to join us. I'm Scooter, and these guys are Frict, Goose, Marvin, and Kindle." The female Spinda nodded her head, "We'll do whatever we can to help you guy's mission be a successful one." Tekti turned his gaze to Scooter. "Judging by what we've heard," He began. Vira bowed and blushed before adding, "Please pardon us for ease-dropping on you." Tekti continued. "You must be the leader of this group." The Eevee nodded. "Yes,"

"We overheard your plan. And we think we might be able to assist in the confusion part. After all, we are Spinda." He smiled. Marvin nodded his head. "You two know Teeter Dance or Dizzy Punch?" he asked. Vira paused before grinning at her brother. "I know Teeter Dance, Tekti knows Dizzy Punch. Infact, my brother throws a real mean Dizzy Punch." Scooter grinned. "Very well then," he said, addressing the male, "you and Vira will go in while Frict, Marvin and Goose are distracting them. Once inside we'll need you to confuse them, Tekti, you'll need to hit Cinder's followers as best as you can, but be careful."

"Can do," they both said. Scooter nudged Kindle forward. "Alright then, let's go!" He said. The seven of them started moving onward, slowly drawing closer to their desired target.

00000

Meanwhile Scooter and Frict's parents were at home, having lost their son's scents during the rain a few days prior, Tripod and Bosco had returned home empty pawed. Amanda was gazing at the T.V. watching the news with Claire curled up at the foot of her seat and Twilight perched upon the right arm of the recliner. All three of them let out a sigh as a teenage woman wearing a blue dress and holding a microphone stood in front of a pet store window without any glass in its frame spoke. "Once again, I'm Natasha Price and I'm here to report yet another pet store robbery. According to the owner the robbers took the majority of their pet shampoos and brushes along with all the pets." She glanced over to a middle-aged man before asking, "How many pets were there sir?"

"Well, let me see, there were four Skitty, two Meowth, a couple of Zigzagoon . . . I'd say there were around ten Pokémon stolen in total." He said, looking rather dismayed. "Might I ask if they emptied the cash register?" She asked. The man shook his head, "That's the weird thing, they didn't even touch it, it seems they went straight for the Pokémon and supplies rather than the money itself."

The reporter nodded in sympathy and turned to face the camera. "This is not just another pet store robbery like you might think. Counting this one there have been a total of sixteen other pet store robberies in the past two months. Each one has been similar, the money isn't the key focus; it is the pets and supplies themselves that are being stolen. Police are still baffled by the robberies, the purpose of these crimes has yet to be figured out, but there are detectives searching all over for the missing Pokémon." She then bowed. "I'm Natasha Price, reporter, until next time."

The news started going on about the weather and Amanda clicked the remotes off button before patting Claire and getting up. The Persian yawned, and then addressing the Spoink she asked, "I think there's a connection between these robberies and your daughter's kit-napping." Twilight, lost in thought over the same thing gave the Persian a nod. _"Me too, but the ulterior motive isn't clear."_ She said.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper leaned back in his chair, eyes gazing at the monitors that were checkered across thirty-two extra large, flat-screen TV's hung up above the door. "So, Two-tone, is your power increasing?" he asked. The Drowzee gave him a wide smirk. _"Of course! You've always been persistent in the progression of my amazing abilities, do you remember the old days?"_ she asked.

"Ah, yes, of course I do, even back then you could control over ten Pokémon at once, while other Drowzee were stuck at being able to control two. So, are you able to fully control that dark gened Eevee?" The Drowzee shook her head. _"Not yet, but soon I will. Then what?" _She asked, although she already knew what his response would be. Jasper's green eyes gleamed. "Then we'll abandon this place and you and I will travel the world. We'll take all of the strongest Pokémon kits along with Cinder and Dusty of course; perhaps even Cleo and Stealth can come. From there we'll go after the one thing we've always wanted."

Two-tone raised her short trunk and tapped her head before nodding. _"Knowledge and power. I think we should start with the Pokémon League." _Jasper paused and began to contemplate. "Are you sure you're strong enough to control so many humans at once? What about 'occupying' their Pokémon long enough?" Two-tone waved him off, instead she pointed to a screen where a Teddiursa was working out. The Teddiursa was standing on the west side of the building, where several huge boulders the size of a fully-grown Tyranitar were scattered about. _"Watch what Ted here does, then tell me if you still don't think we can beat the Elite's Pokémon."_ She said.

The Teddiursa turned and walked away from the boulders and Jasper cast his companion a dubious look, but quickly turned his eyes back upon the screen curiously. The Teddiursa turned around and ran towards the boulder. Both paws clenched together, Ted jumped straight up and hit the boulder with a bone cracking Rock Smash. Jasper gasped in surprise as the boulder exploded into a huge dust cloud. After a few minutes it cleared and he was shocked to see the boulder reduced to little more than mere pebbles. "He's stronger than his evolved form would be at that level! And we've only had him for little more than two weeks!" He exclaimed.

_"That's the kind of power we've been seeking since the beginning, Jasper. We have spent over three years slowly gathering more and more Pokémon. Soon we'll be invincible. But we won't stop at the Pokémon League."_ She added. "No, we'll spread out." Both grinned wickedly and glanced to the screens. Suddenly the male frowned. "There are still the dark types though."

Two-tone didn't argue with him, she remained perfectly silent. Jasper took note of her silence. And then Two-tone turned to look at him, _"Screw the dark types."_ She snapped. Jasper frowned. "But Two-tone-"

"_But nothing!" _She snapped back. _"That was a fighting type attack that Ted used; dark types are weak to fighting type attacks. And besides," _She gestured towards another screen, on this one a tan Eevee was pacing back and forth inside a room. _"I'm going to control her entirely, one way or another. Soon she'll obey me, even at a distance." _She gazed at the screen, mentally willing the Eevee to stop its pacing and sit shook her head and tried to fight the Drowzee's control, but eventually gave in and sat down, eyes staring ahead blankly.

Two-tone went to wink at Jasper, but his eyes remained on the screen, glancing at it she saw the Eevee's ears twitching. Amethyst's entire body began to shake as she freed her mind from the psychic's hold. Two-tone winced, as the connection was suddenly broken. She heard a snicker and knew Jasper was having fun watching her try to control such a stubborn Pokémon_._ She focused harder on penetrating the Eevee's subconscious. She was going to have to hurt the Eevee at this winced, ears pulling back as she let out a yip and fell to her knees. Two-tone grinned before mentally twisting the kit's bushy tail, eliciting another yelp from the Eevee.

_I . . . _The kit's thoughts reached her mind, _I won't give in! Get out of my head!_ Two-tone snarled and reached in deeper, she would make the kit into a shell if she had to. She would- And then it stopped, she was no longer inside of the Eevee's mind; she had been once again thrown out. But this time she couldn't get back in. _"That little runt's got all of her defenses up. I can't get back in." _She exclaimed. Jasper gave a weary sigh. "Why don't you try again later, when she's not expecting it as much?" He asked. She was loath to quit but she sighed in defeat anyway. _"Fine,"_

Unseen by either of the two was the fact that the gem in the center of Ames' forehead was illuminated, glowing ever so faintly beneath the tuft of fur that hid it. Had they looked closer they might have seen it, but luckily it had eluded their attention.

00

The truck pulled up outside the gates, a person stepped out and passed a card through a machine. A small beep rang out and the person climbed back inside. The gate opened and the truck drove through it, once it was inside, the gate shut and locked behind them.

The vehicle drove up and stopped. Getting out, the person went to the back and pushed the sliding door up. A disgruntled Ninetales leaped out, a Meowth dangling from her jaws by the scruff of its neck. She cast her eyes to the back of the truck and muttered something.

"You heard her, move!" A voice exclaimed and six small Pokémon scurried out, tailed by Dusty and Stealth. The latter Color Swap Pokémon looked unhappy with his current task, but he knew better than to complain.

Two Zigzagoon, four Skitty, and a Meowth stood there in the open, shaking and glancing around nervously. Everything thy saw frightened them, from the cruel Ninetales in front of them to the bars along the fences. Tears rolled down their muzzles and they were openly crying, a sound that would make all but the most heartless of jerks feel sympathy. Unfortunately Cinder and Dusty were sticklers for the title, although the latter did tremble slightly in response.

Cinder continued to walk onward, the Meowth swinging to and fro in her jaws. She continued until she reached a shed. With a paw she pushed it open. Inside were several crates which were either vacant or held Pokémon inside of them.

She gestured for them, although she need not bother, they'd done the actions enough times to already know what was expected of them. The kits, however, had no idea what was going to happen next, although they had a sinking suspicion. Dusty began herding the kits towards the crates, while Stealth opened them, shoved a kit in, closed the door, and latched it shut. The Kecleon's eyes

After all of them except the Meowth that was still in Cinder's jaws, was put away, Cinder grinned and dropped the Copycat Pokémon roughly. Immediately, the feline jumped to its feet. Cinder glared at it, making it clear that it had better stay still.

But it took no heed of the warning in the fire type's eyes. Its eyes ran over the surrounding area, eying any possible escape. Then it saw one and took it. It dashed between the Ninetales' legs, catching Cinder completely off guard. The Ninetales eyes widened and she growled, the sound would make a grown man shake in fear.

After it was out from under her, the Meowth made a beeline for the fence. "You little brat!" Cinder roared. Then, "Stealth, Dusty, go get it and bring it back!" There was a murmur of 'yes' and then they ran after the kit.

Once it came to the fence it knew it couldn't escape. No trees, no rocks, nothing it could climb up on was within twenty feet of the fence. And the pure steel was as slick as a Mudkip. It turned, heart pounding wildly in its chest, and collapsed in a fit of despair.

Dusty and Stealth caught up to it, both gazed at the crumpled Pokémon as it sobbed its heart out. Dusty grabbed it, remorsefully dragging it along by the scruff of its neck. He brought it back to Cinder, who grabbed the kit and shoved it into the crate.

000

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of sharp blue eyes watched from outside the gate. The eyes gazed at the Pokémon, one by one, before it turned away and ran up a tree before eying the gate and running into a knot in the tree where it made its nest.

It dashed out, holding a few shimmering objects before running down the tree and burying them along the gate.

000

Scooter and his group came to an area that had fewer trees and was flat. And there in the distance, a building surrounded by black posts could be seen.

"Look!" The Eevee called, and they started running until they were before the gates.

Kindle's fur bristled, but she didn't let her worry show.

"How do we get in?" Goose chirped, his beak preening a few feathers nervously.

Scooter walked about, pressing against several posts. "Let's split up. Frict, you, Marvin, and Tekti go left; Vira, Kindle, and myself will go right. Try to see if there's any loose posts or if you can find away in." He said.

"Right, come on, you guys." Frict said, the Electrike heading off and the two Pokémon accompanying him nodded.

Goose fidgeted. "What about me?" He whined, flapping his wings incredulously.

The Eevee grinned. "We need an aerial perspective."

"Huh?"

"Fly around and see if you can fin a way inside!" Kindle snapped, her eyes narrowing.

The Taillow flinched visibly, but nodded before taking off.

"Now, let's start," She said, satisfied.

They pushed and pulled at each post, hoping for a weak spot, but found that every post was firmly planted. They tried to dig under, but they discovered the posts extended an unknown length beneath the ground, more than five feet at the least.

"This is impossible," Vira groaned, sitting down, but Scooter patted her on the shoulder, reassuringly.

"We can't just give up, look at how close we are. Just think, beyond this gate is Ted."

The Spinda's eyes cheered up a bit. "Yeah, I bet he would keep trying if the roles were reversed, let's keep at it!"

They tried climbing up trees and gauging a safe method of entering, but they couldn't hit the ground from such a height without harm. So they descended, discouraged.

Kindle who had remained below gave them a hopeful look, but Scooter just shook his head. Discouraged, she sighed and started walking off to scour the gates once more.

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed, the Houndour jerked her eyes forward and realized she was standing on a Furret's tail.

She pulled her paws back, allowing the Long Body Pokémon to snatch its tail up, stroking said appendage lovingly as if to reassure it that everything would be all right. "Sorry," She apologized.

He gave her a sidelong glance, "its okay. I figure you didn't mean it." His eyes widened, as he saw Scooter and Vira, "Wuh-what are kits like you doing _here_?!" He exclaimed, "Quick, get as far away from here as you can!"

Scooter stepped forward. "Why? Do you know something we should?"

"Only that that gate is all that separates you from imprisonment, so run, enjoy your freedom!" The Furret urged, attempting to push the Eevee in a direction opposite of said gates.

Scooter stood strong, not even yielding enough for the normal type to move him an inch. "No way, we're here to break out my little sister."

"What? But the place is crawling with Pokémon, and not normal Pokémon either, they're all brainwashed!"

"Sorry Scooter, we couldn't find a way inside." Frict said as he walked up, Tekti and Marvin close behind. The Electrike tilted his head, "Who is he?" he asked, gesturing to the Furret.

"I'm Furr, and you need to leave this place! If you get caught, you'll lose everything, even your memories!"

The Electrike growled, "Not without Amethyst."

Furr gave a displeased sigh. "What hope do you youngsters have? So young, like the brainwashed kits inside, and even if you do get in and get past there," he shivered, grasping his tail and pulling it close, "there's still Cinder."

"Please, Furr, our best friend is in there as well, if you can help us, we will forever be in your debt." Vira pleaded.

Furr shook his head, gazed at the distraught Spinda, and tugged at his ears as he tried to refrain from helping them. "My father always said it was better to stay in the trees, down here there's always so many crisis's, but did I listen? No, I had to be a caring Furret."

He turned to them, pressing the tips of his paws together. "Fine, I'll help you in and give you a few things that will aid you in your mission, but I can't fight, after you get inside I won't be able to help you anymore. Is that a deal?"

Kindle and Vira glanced at their companions before all of them waited for their leader to answer.

"Yes, thank you, Furr." The Eevee said, his grey tail wagging softly.

"Right." Furr replied, walking over to the fence, he pointed to a pair of bars. "This is the only weak spot on the entire fence; see this, these bars aren't spaced as far apart as the others. That means that they're bow and break, here, let me work on them, by tomorrow morning I'll have them broken, then you'll be able to slip inside, this good?"

He didn't wait for a response, he went up a tree and returned with four Oran berries in his paws, he also had two Rawst berries, and he handed them over to the twins. "Here, you can have these, the blue ones heal your health with a few bites and the green ones heal burns."

With a nod of their heads, the speechless Spinda twins watched as he went over to an area near the fence, the dirt looked disturbed, he started digging. When he had unearthed whatever it was he'd been looking for, he motioned for them to come closer.

They gazed curiously as he pulled out a scarf, it was dirty, but soft and still white. "This silk scarf raises normal type attacks; one of you two should wear it in order for it to work."

Tekti flushed, "I'll never outlive this, but if it helps get Ted back, I'll do it."

Furr nodded and pulled out the next item. A small magnet, it had a string around it. "Here, this should help raise your electric attacks," He said, offering it to Frict, the Electrike let him put it around his neck.

"Last thing I have for you is this." The Furret said, turning around, he held the item gently. "This may, or may not help, it depends on Scooter."

Said Eevee could only gasp in surprise at what the normal type was holding. Everyone else gasped, then gazed at their leader, wonder in their eyes, they then smiled knowingly.

A smile, wide and devious crossed his muzzle. "Guys, we've hit pay dirt. My plan just got even better."

* * *

You thought I had abandoned this fic, didn't you?

No such luck, I just hit a temporary roadblock. You see, I had the last half written down on a few sheets of paper, but it was that 6' by 9' paper stuff that barely ever stays in the last place you put it. So after a few months of searching for those darn papers, I had to give up and write from memory, which, after a few months, was a bit shoddy. I think it turned out better then before, though.

I'm posting this from school.

Next chapter should be the last or next to last one in this story.

Guess what Furr's last item was and I'll give you a cookie and credit.


	8. Chapter 8

Congrats to Xtreme Gamer who guessed correctly, no, it wasn't Blackglasses, but you got it right on the second try, so you still get credit. If you're wondering what the correct answer is, you'll just have to read on to find out.

Last chapter, heh.

Disclaimer: And I so wish I owned Pokemon, but I don't.

* * *

The group rested beneath the tree. They watched Furr go about his work. The male was using Brick Break on the two iron bars, he'd covered them with clothe and stuffing from his stash to muffle any nose as he relentlessly beat away at the iron. He panted a bit more before stopping and taking a break. "I've never been that strong, but I know that these bars are going to break sooner or later." He told them.

Kindle nodded. "So what exactly do you know about this place, have you been inside?"

"Oh no," He replied, "but I've watched and spied on them enough to know that they're no good."

Scooter sighed, he was so close to achieving his desires, but still he had to wait, he turned back to Goose. "So you understand it now?"

The Taillow nodded. "I'm to hold onto this until you tell me not to. And if I can I should drop it so that it hits you." He replied, pressing said object towards Marvin, the Wrumple mix gazed curiously at the object.

"Right," The Eevee replied.

Frict's fur bristled. "How will we know where to go?"

Scooter's grey ears twitched. "Uh, well, we will just have to do our best."

They nodded, faithfully trusting their leader.

Furr smiled, such youthful spirits and they were so determined! He got up and started beating the bars once more.

0000

Cleo decided to take a walk around the area, perhaps the fresh air would do her good. The Kecleon gazed about before going out, no one ever tried to keep her from walking around, what harm could she do? She hoped she would bump into Stealth; the male was so busy that they rarely got to see each other and talking was impossible.

Cleo had never wanted to cooperate with Cinder's master. She had been forced to when they threatened the life of her mate, Stealth. The same threat had been used on Stealth himself. Two-tone never brainwashed the main workers, she knew Cinder would prevent any ideas or mess ups. If only the Ninetales wasn't so mean and didn't force them to follow her strict dictatorship.

_What was that? _The female wondered, had she just seen that bar move? She went closer and noticed it was wrapped up in all sorts of soft stuff. It moved again and she tried to see through. A Furret! It was trying to beat the bars in!

"H-hello." She whispered, just loud enough for the Long Body Pokémon to hear.

The Furret jerked and looked ready to flee, "Wait, I won't tell." She called, making the male hesitate. "Do you, do you uh, want to get in here? Or do you want to get someone out?"

An Eevee, one surprisingly similar to the one she'd washed up and dealt with earlier approached, he gazed curiously at her through the small gap before making a motion. "Kindle, come here, tell me if she's brainwashed or not."

A Houndour appeared, peering scrutinizing at her before saying. "No, she's good, the workers aren't brainwashed like the other Pokémon are."

Cleo stared blankly. "What are you guys doing?"

The three Pokémon on the other side were joined by a few other Pokémon. Each gazed at her before the Furret finally asked, "Should we trust her, Scooter?"

"Me? Why, are you planning something? I'm Cleo, I've been forced by Cinder and the others to work here, my mate and I are prisoners." She uttered, hoping that Cinder wouldn't become curious if she saw the Kecleon idling in one place too long, she blended in a bit more, trying not to stand out that much.

The leader who was apparently the Eevee, she assumed he was Scooter said, "We do need an inside source. She might know about Ames."

"The little tan Eevee?" she said quickly, not even aware of speaking aloud.

"Yes! That's her! My sister, is she okay?" He replied, his eyes wide and desperate.

"She's all right, Two-tone is having trouble brainwashing her, but she's unable to succeed. Right now your sister is mainly scared."

An Electrike suddenly snarled. "I'll tear all of those no good brutes' limb from limb!" He ranted and snarled to himself after that.

Scooter gave the male a glare and the kit went silent. "So, Cleo, we're in a bind. We want to take and break inside and take out Cinder and Two-tone, but we need an inside Pokémon. Could you help us?"

The Kecleon's eyes were softening with hopeful tears, was this her chance to finally help make things right? What if the kits couldn't achieve the break in? She knew she didn't have any other choice; she had to at least try. "Gladly," She replied.

Scooter smiled before they began talking.

She told him where everything was, informed him that there were "fresh" Pokémon which had yet to be brainwashed. Two-tone had Amethyst in a cage within her watch now; the Drowzee was hell-bent on brainwashing the kit. She told him if they were helping, he'd do better. Cleo told them all they needed to know, she also added that she would get a hold of her mate, Stealth and tell him about it, he would surely help out as well. She didn't ask for the detail of their plan, she knew that if she was discovered, Two-tone would use every detail to her advantage. Then she said that as soon as the bars were broke and alarm would go off, and added the location of the wires that.

She finished, her eggs were in one basket, so she'd best tread lightly, "I'm sorry, I'd better get back before I draw too much attention to you." She replied.

"All right, thank you, we'll do our best." He replied. Scooter then sent Marvin and Goose over there, and told them where the alarm's wires were located. Marvin nodded and told him he'd gnaw through them.

And then she left. Scooter grinned, "We've got all the information we need, let's all rest up. We attack at sunrise."

Goose and Marvin quickly returned, the Wrumple declared it a success, and Goose nodded his head.

Furr excluded, they all lay down and dozed off, ideas filled with grandeur in their minds.

While everyone else was asleep, Frict stood up and stretched, he knew Scooter's plan by heart, trusted the Eevee entirely, but his heart convinced him that as soon as he'd confused a few Pokémon inside of the place, he would make a beeline for Ames. And now that he knew where she was held, he was certain he could accomplish it, if only he could get past Two-tone's watch.

. .

An hour before dawn, Scooter was shaken awake, the kit groaned and rose. "Uh, Furr? What is it?" He asked the Furret who had awoken him so insistently.

"I've broken both bars, wake the others and go." He told them.

The Eevee nodded and in a few minutes he'd awoken his comrades, they snapped awake quickly. "Let's get started." He told them.

They nodded and all of them slipped through the hole in the fence, excluding Marvin and Goose, the Wrumple was riding upon the Taillow's back as he flew overhead. In the Taillow's claw was the item that Scooter knew would decide this battle. Goose was staying nearby overhead, in case the time came sooner than expected.

Scooter came to the place Cleo had mentioned and, with some effort, got inside before he fought and fussed with the cages. A Meowth watched him work through a small gap. "Wh-who are you?" said feline asked.

"Shh," he scolded, "I'm here to break you out, we need more Pokémon helping us."

"Help? You want us to fight?" He asked incredulously.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but if you'd help us, it would be a big help." He replied, shoving at the latch, finally he opened the Meowth's cage. "Will you help?"

The Copycat Pokémon nodded, "She was mean to me for no reason, of course." He aided the Eevee in getting the other six crates opened, a Skitty trembled and nodded, but four bolted after Scooter told them where the escape was. Both Zigzagoon agreed to help.

Scooter brought them out. "Okay, now you guys will just help my friends distract the other Pokémon, okay? Keep them busy, but don't get hurt."

"Right!" The four newcomers agreed.

"Okay, you guys go, let the plan begin!" He said as he took off, Kindle in tow. Frict grumbled, but his head jerked up as he heard the sound of Pokémon approaching. "We've been detected. Ready guys? We've got to keep them away from Kindle and Scooter until Two-tone's been dealt with." He cried, darting and weaving about. The blur of colour was hardly noticeable, but his actions weren't. He tripped dozens of kits up, bowled a few over and made a few get tangled in each other.

Scoter and Kindle were at the doors, they were unable to find a way in, but then the doors swung inward and a red-eyed Ninetales glared hatefully at them.

"So," She snarled, "you're the ones ruining my peace!" Cinder stepped forward. "No matter, I'll be rid of you soon."

"Kindle, I'll deal with her, you go on."

"Me? Leave you against this horrid Pokémon? Never!"

Scooter shoved her. "If you don't go after Two-tone, we'll run out of time, I can't guarantee that I can defeat the Drowzee, but you, I know you can!" He yapped, and barely dodged a swipe of Cinder's paws. "Besides, I have an ace up my sleeve."

"Fine," She snarled and slipped under the Ninetales' stomach, quickly getting past her, Cinder turned and tried to chase after the Houndour, but Scooter bit down as hard as he could upon one of her many tails. "Agh, you wretched runt!" She snarled and swished her tail, easily dislodging him. "I'll deal with you first then."

He landed on his feet and stared valiantly at her. "You won' win!" He then opened his maw and hit her in the chest with a Shadow Ball.

She didn't even flinch. "Pity, you're so weak it's depressing! Try this one on for size." She shot a Flamethrower at him, which he rolled away from, he launched several more Shadow Balls before using a Faint Attack and latching onto her left forepaw.

"Bite me, eh?" She scolded angrily before yanking him off with her jaws and throwing him. "You're wasting my time, I'll give you a strong attack, this one can't be dodged by your weak little leaps."

She used Fire Blast, and as the flaming asterisk shaped attack grew closer he cried out, "Now!"

Goose swooped down and dropped the item, it fell and struck the Eevee upon his forehead, a bright flash engulfed him seconds before the fire touched him. His glowing form absorbed the fire, soaking it in before the flames were all gone, when the white light faded a grey-furred Flareon stood in Scooter's place. "Flash Fire," He declared to the gawping Ninetales. "Not a bad ability, no?"

Cinder's surprise disappeared and she growled angrily. "That _trick_ won't make you succeed any better, you will still lose."

The Flame Pokémon smirked, "Let's just wait and see." He declared as they began fighting once more.

They were so wrapped up in their fighting that they didn't even notice the Electrike that slipped on past them. Nor the Swellow that was flying up above them, saw them, and turned around, heading back to alert everyone of the news.

00

Kindle glanced about uneasily, where was that no good brainwashing witch? She kept walking, her ears and eyes shifting about incase of a sneak attack. She suddenly saw a big door, she tore at it, but it did not yield an inch.

"_Hmm, a dark type, whatever is one of _your_ kind doing _here_?" _A telepathic voice asked from the other side.

"Let me in, Two-tone!" Kindle growled, "I'm going to take you down, once and for all!"

"_You want to defeat me? What have I ever done to you?" _

"You took everyone, my friends, my family. Kidnapped them or drove them off, what haven't you done to me?" The dual type snarled angrily.

She heard a Pokémon nearing her location, it was a fast one. In a blink, Frict was there beside her. "Is Ames in there?" He asked.

"_There is only an Eevee kit who still refuses to surrender her mind to my commands." _Two-tone replied, making Frict shiver before he realized that the voice was telepathic.

"Ames!" He cried, "Ames, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

Inside her cage, the weakened female stirred. "F-Frict?" She yipped, then louder, "Frict!"

"Ames! Oh, Ames, don't worry, I'll save you!" He barked, scratching and tearing at the door.

"_Not true, that door is impenetrable, there's no way in and no way out, only psychics can open it."_ The Drowzee chimed, she sounded as bored as she could possibly be.

"No, Ames, you can't listen to her. I l-." He stopped, his paw pads sore from the splinters imbedded in them. "I love you."

The Eevee's eyes widened, her closest friend loved her? He loved her! She felt so happy, happier than she'd ever been.

"_Aah!" _Two-tone growled, shielding her eyes from the evolving kit. _"Impossible!" _The cage couldn't hold the larger Pokémon's form, and shattered.

"_Nothing's impossible, Two-tone." _The Espeon replied, flicking her forked tail before sending a Psybeam straight at the Drowzee. Two-tone was caught off guard and gasped as she was struck by the attack, before she could respond, the door swung open.

"_No, don't let them in!" _

Too late, Frict ran in, with Kindle. The Houndour attacked the brainwashing psychic while Frict tackled his best friend in a hug. "Y-you evolved!" He cried happily.

"_I did?"_ She replied in a confused tone, she touched her forehead, and felt her gemstone still there. _"But my stone is still there." _

"Espeon always have those!" Frict replied, licking her on the cheek.

"_Ow! Stop, no, stop, bad kit, don't!" _Two-tone exclaimed, trying to ward off the barrage of attacks that Kindle kept hitting her with.

"Release your hold on the kits, or I'll only make things worse." Kindle growled while biting harder upon the Drowzee's left arm.

"_Here, I'll help."_ Ames replied, her eyes glowing purple as she began invading Two-tone's mind.

"_No, get out, get the hell out!" _

"_How does it feel, Two-tone? How do you like it when the tables are turned and you're the one who is being brainwashed and violated?"_

Two-tone thrashed and fought, she screamed as each one of her connections to the others was cut off, yanked from her memory base, and freed from her influence. Dozens of dozens were torn, and as they were torn away, the kits stopped fighting and gazed around in confusion.

"Wh-where am I?" A Treecko asked, scratching his head blankly.

"Uh, what happened?" A Teddiursa asked as well, he was quickly embraced by Vira.

"Ted, oh Ted, you're all right!" She declared, clutching the male tightly.

"V-Vira?" He said surprised before hugging her back. "It is you, oh Vira!"

00

Cinder lay in a heap, fighting to get back up. Scooter panted, favoring a forepaw before grunting as he started off.

Marvin, who had been spraying Pokémon with String Shots to slow them down, chuckled at the Ninetales' expression. Cinder growled and inhaled before aiming a Flamethrower at the unsuspecting Wrumple.

"Marvin!" Goose cried out, taking the attack full force in order to protect his best friend.

His feather's singed, the Taillow squawked in pain, he shivered, but didn't lose consciousness.

"Goose!" Marvin cried, the once reserved and unsocial Wrumple began to cry, his small legs touching the Tiny Swallow Pokémon's beak.

"I couldn't let my hero get hurt," He muttered.

"Oh Goose, you're not just a sidekick, you're my friend, and if anyone deserves to be a hero, it's you. From now on, I'll be your sidekick."

"R-really?" He twilled, managing to get back up on his feet.

"Yes, now just one second." He replied, he went over to Cinder with a determined look in his eyes.

And when she glared at him, he glared right back. She couldn't manage another fire attack; otherwise he knew she would've tried to singe him. He opened his jaws and wrapped her muzzle in a String Shot, binding it shut. "You had no right," He told her as he also bound her paws together, much to the fire type's surprise.

He then returned to Goose, helping the fowl make his way back to the others.

00

As soon as Two-tone's last connection was broke, Amethyst's eyes ceased to glow, she gazed at the Drowzee, who scratched at the ground, eyes wide in shock. _"Gone, they are all gone! I can't feel any of their minds anymore." _

"Good," Kindle growled, releasing her hold on the psychic type.

"**This is Officer Jenny, come out right now!"** A voice on a megaphone boomed.

"_. . . No, not the cops!" _Two-tone exclaimed.

"Yup, and you're coming with us." The Houndour replied, dragging the psychic type away.

Outside, the place was surrounded by Growlithe and Jennys'. Amethyst ran forward and began explaining the story, since she was one of the few Pokémon who could communicate accurately with the humans.

"_Ames?" _A voice declared, and when said Espeon looked, she saw her and Frict's parents along with Amanda.

"_Mom!" _She cried.

Frict and Scooter walked out, Pip, Goose's father was trying to help his son walk on one side while Marvin helped the other.

"Mom?" Scooter said and his parents were both overjoyed and surprised at the sight of their son. They were also amazed at how much he looked like his father.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." A girl said as she worked her way through the crowded mass of Pokémon and humans while a camera man followed her closely, albeit carefully so he didn't drop his equipment until she was standing before Amanda.

"I'm Natasha Price, head news reporter, and you're the woman who alerted the authorities about the whereabouts of this place, correct?"

"Well, actually, it was my Pokémon, they were just looking for their kits that had gone off to save Bosco's daughter who had been kitnapped when-"

"Excuse me, did you say Bosco?" Natasha interrupted.

Said Umbreon sniffed curiously, the girl smelled so familiar. ". . . Nat?" Bosco grumbled as he gazed into the girl's green eyes.

"Bosco . . .?" She said right before the male leapt into her arms. "Oh, it is you, you're the same Bosco I thought you were. Remember me? After you fell out of the back of that truck, I vowed to change my ways and earn myself a living honestly."

"Nat, I can't believe I didn't recognize you until now!" He exclaimed, licking her face happily.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Amanda and the cameraman asked at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I'll explain it later, Officer Jenny can gather the kits up and arrest the bad guys, I'll just follow you back to your place, can you fit everyone in your car?"

"Not really, would you mind bringing some of them in your car as well?"

"For Bosco's owner, anything." She replied with a warm smile.

A pair of Kecleon, one slightly bruised walked out. Ames bristled at the sight of the male Kecleon, but Scooter quickly old his sister about their help.

"_Cleo!" _Ames declared.

"Ah, you're all right, I'm sorry, we helped as best as we could." The female replied.

"_That's all right, you can come home with us."_

Cleo and Stealth shook their heads. "No, I'm going back to where I used to live, me and Stealth want to find our old place and raise my future kits there."

Ames nodded, happy to know that the two would be happy, but sad to see them go.

A Jenny walked out, hauling a cuffed Dusty, Two-tone, and Cinder, they had replaced the makeshift muzzle Marvin applied to her with a leather one, and you could feel her displeasure as well as you could see it.

Natasha and Amanda headed to Amanda's house, where, over a cup of coffee, Natasha explained how she had first rescued Bosco from a Pokémon pound and how she'd changed her ways; all their questions about things were answered by Twilight and Amethyst. They soon found out that Gooses father, Pip had spotted their kits in the middle of the place fighting, he'd alerted Twilight, who had told Amanda, who called Officer Jenny, who called in everyone else.

After they'd talked, the phone ringed and Amanda spoke to Officer Jenny, which one exactly though, she wasn't sure.

"Yes?"

"The Drowzee ratted out her owner who was the main mastermind in this crime, he was off trying to hook a travel ticket to the Elite Four, we've got him in custody, my cousins are returning the kits to their proper homes, and we're all very grateful to you."

"That's good, I hope you can get all those kits to their rightful places."

"We will, goodbye, and thanks again." Jenny said before hanging up.

Scooter looked at his mom. "Flareon Flare?"

Amanda gave him a wide smile, "Yes, Scooter, you did good."

* * *

Yes, that's it. The last chapter of Scooter's Rescue Mission. And if you didn't catch on, the mystery item was a Fire Stone. I'm glad this is finished.

I hope it wasn't too confusing, but I wanted to have Nat appear again, as if you even would remember her (Hint: 1st chapter of Misfits character, she only appeared for a short amount of time).

I hope you enjoyed this story; it was a blast to write, now I'll be off to writing something else. Yippee!


End file.
